


Just Friend Things

by FangQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergent, James/Lily Fantasy Sequence, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, virgin!James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangQueen/pseuds/FangQueen
Summary: It was meant as a joke, but honestly, for some reason he found himself hoping he'd get an affirmative answer.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracerene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/gifts).



> Written for the [HP Drizzle](http://hp-drizzle.livejournal.com/55661.html) 2016 fest on LJ! Based on the following prompt:
> 
>  **Prompter:** gracerene  
>  **Prompt:** Sixth or Seventh year, James  & Sirius are at James' house over Christmas break. There is a huge snowstorm while his parents are at a Christmas party and they get snowed in. Leaving James and Sirius all alone together.  
>  **Suggested Character(s)/Pairings:** James Potter/Sirius Black  
>  **Any optional extras:** Bed-sharing, breaking into the liquor cabinet, cuddling by the fire, drunk!sex...the possibilities are endless!
> 
> Okay, so yeah, being honest here: I’ve never written these two before. But I fell in love with the prompt, and I just had to. I hope I ended up doing them justice!

“Look what I found!” James lilted gleefully as he swung around into the living room, holding the prized bottle aloft.

Sirius looked up from finishing off his butterbeer and grinned. “Yes, man! Was it in there?”

“Yeah, just had to spell off the lock.”

As flurries drifted past the window at a gradually increasing pace, the pair exchanged their pilfered firewhiskey back and forth within their fortress of blankets and pillows on the floor before the hearth. The magicked green and red lights the Potters had strung outside melded with the flickering, orange glow of the fire at their feet. “Storm of the century,” they were calling it. Then again, that’s what everyone seemed to say about _any_ significant snowstorm. But it was enough to prevent James’ parents from returning from their friends’ Christmas party this evening--and possibly even until late tomorrow. He counted himself lucky that Sirius had already been over to spend the night, lest he might’ve died of boredom. And, being seventeen-year-old boys, naturally they believed the perfect way to spend this night alone would be to get obliterated enough that they wouldn’t care how freezing they were. The butterbeer they’d swiped from the fridge hadn’t been quite up to achieving this, and so James had gone in search of something better in the liquor cabinet, and thus here they were. Would’ve been cool if Remus were there with them, or if James thought he could’ve gotten away with sneaking a present from under the tree. He was pretty sure there was a new chess set in one of them, and that would’ve been more enjoyable than the old, thoroughly chipped one they were left with.

At one point, Sirius attempted standing up, muttering about needing a piss. Their raucous laughter after he’d tripped over his own feet with a shout of “Oh, shit!” and nearly landed on his face deterred him for a bit, but he managed to get up again and make his way down the hall.

Feeling awkward with the sudden silence in the room, James studied the half-empty bottle in his hand, flicking his thumbnail across one edge of the label, before raising it to his lips and taking yet another swig. He grimaced, shutting his eyes tight as the spicy liquid burned his throat on the way down. What would’ve made this whole night even better would’ve been if he had _another_ type of warm body here...Not that Sirius wasn’t great--good-looking and all that, for a bloke--but he couldn’t really satisfy _those kinds_ of needs. Evans would’ve been a nice choice. If she was even prone to giving him the time of day to begin with...He fancied her pseudo “boyfriend”--a.k.a. grovelling, greasy git of a lapdog, Snivellus--wouldn’t be too happy about that.

When he opened his eyes again, the room tilted momentarily. He reached up to adjust his glasses before he actually realized, no, it was just his eyesight in general, because he was completely blasted. A goofy smile spread across his face at that knowledge--an expression he tried in vain to correct when he heard a flush, followed by the creak of the lavatory door. He couldn’t help but snort at the sound of Sirius stumbling and swearing again. His friend caught himself on the doorframe as he rounded the corner back into the room, leaning against it for support.

“You okay there?” the boy on the floor asked, surveying the other’s equally dorky smirk with a quirked eyebrow.

“Yeah, I’m good, totally fine.”

“Great.” It was then that something else caught his attention, and his gaze travelled downwards to the plaid pajama pants Sirius had on. Which, if he wasn’t mistaken, were concealing…It took a moment for the realization to hit him. When it did: “What the hell, Pads?” he exclaimed, gesturing to the sight of his best friend’s boner before him, outlined quite clearly, despite the looseness of the bottoms he was wearing.

“Wha...? Oh.” Said boy looked down at himself, then promptly attempted to adjust his rather obvious predicament. To no avail--those pants really were impossible. “Sorry...You know I tend to get horny when I drink…”

“Yeah, but then why didn’t you wank or something, when you were in there?” Seemed a reasonable enough solution to him, anyway. However, his companion disagreed:

“Because that's weird, isn’t it? I can't just go in the loo and...you know, with you knowing what I'm doing in there and all…”

“I didn’t know till right now!”

“You would’ve wondered why I’d taken so long!”

“So what? You could’ve just told me you had to take a shit.”

“It’s still weird, though!” Sirius insisted, stepping over James’ legs and lowering himself into his cocoon. They sat with each of their backs resting against their pile of pillows and the sofa behind them, James staring at his companion quizzically, and Sirius trying his best to ignore him as he snatched the Ogden’s from him and took a pull. He set it aside afterwards, shifting in his seat out of clear discomfort and adjusting himself once more through his trousers.

James rolled his eyes and said, “Oh, go on then, mate. It’s not a big deal, honestly.”

“What? I said _no_ , alright? It’s just...I dunno…”

“I mean, we’ve slept in the same room for how many years? I'm sure you've done it around me before.”

Sirius colored significantly at the assumption, but he didn't bother denying it. “Yeah, but not while you _knew about it_.”

“Would you be more comfortable with it if I was, too?” It was meant as a joke, but honestly, for some reason he found himself hoping he'd get an affirmative answer. His fellow Gryffindor wasn't the only one that tended to have a one-track mind when under the influence, and James’ teenaged body was growing excited just at the mention of it.

“What? Like, in the bathroom with me?”

“No! Like, I don’t know…” This was probably the oddest conversation the two of them had had--and they’d had plenty over the years! But thinking of Evans earlier, and now this, had his drunken self turned on enough to feel like he needed some relief, too. And while they were on the subject anyway…”Look, we can just do it here, yeah? Just under the covers, or whatever.”

Sirius furrowed his brow a moment. Then he sighed and began to yank the blankets up around himself, mumbling, “Yeah, fine, whatever.” James followed suit, and soon they were both covered entirely, save for their heads.

“This is so gay…” Sirius whined petulantly. Even so, James could hear the rustle of fabric from beneath his blankets.

“Not if we don’t acknowledge each other. So just, you know, don’t look at me, I won’t look at you, sort of thing…”

“Better not look at me, weirdo.”

“Same to you, then, asshole,” he shot back, and they both chuckled nervously.

There was a beat where James merely toyed with himself through his boxers, staring determinedly into the fireplace, before finally closing his eyes and slipping a hand underneath to take hold of his half-hard cock. As he stroked himself, he tried to imagine what it would be like if he actually did have Evans here tonight, instead of Sirius. They’d be snuggled together under all these blankets, just like he was now. He’d see she was shivering and offer to warm her up. Then, with his arm around her, he’d seize the opportunity to kiss her. Merlin, he bet she was a bloody brilliant snogger, too, what with those luscious lips of hers. He’d ease her down till he had her on her back on the floor, him nestled between her legs. He’d nibble her neck till she mewled with pleasure, eventually making his way down to remove her knickers--those pink, lacey ones he’d caught sight of that time she bent over in front of him to pick up a quill she’d dropped. It was a fantasy he’d often used for just this such purpose since...Anyway, her sex would be dripping by the time he got there, and she’d arch her back and beg him for it when he darted his tongue out to taste her. She’d moan as he sucked her clit between his lips...

Or, wait, was that someone else’s moaning he heard? His eyes fluttered open just as he recalled the other person currently in the room with him. Another low--and, yes, distinctly _male_ \--sound came from beside him. Without thinking, he turned to see Sirius, his eyes similarly closed in bliss, as his had just been, and his head thrown back to rest on the seat cushion behind it. There was a deep flush to his cheeks, and his lips were parted slightly as he panted. James saw the boy suddenly bite the bottom one in order to keep any further noises from escaping his mouth. The blankets around him had shifted, and now his jumper-clad chest was exposed, as well as his clenched bicep as he continued to pump himself under what remained of his cover. The view was actually...pretty damn hot, if he did say so. For a bloke. He wondered what he was thinking about. He wondered _who_ he was thinking about. James was still a lowly (by his standards) virgin, but Sirius had had some real experiences, as far as he knew. But truth was, he didn’t know much. They considered themselves the closest that two mates could possibly be, and yet Sirius had never really told him about all the little flings he’d been having in the past couple years. He wasn’t even positive it was with all that many girls, it might’ve just been one...

A tad too quickly, James tore his gaze away from his friend, then had to ride out the way the room continued to spin afterwards. He shouldn’t have looked. _He_ was the one that said they couldn’t, after all. He knew he _shouldn’t have looked_ , despite how his dick throbbed at the image of Sirius now burned into his brain. But he hadn’t liked the way his chest ached when the word “girls” had flitted through his mind. He shut his eyes tight and tried to block out everything else in the room, focus on his hand, on the thought of Sirius naked, legs spread and waiting for him…Wait. He meant Evans. Right. _Her_ legs, _her_...Fuck, it was no use. He peeked to the side again, and this time his best friend was looking right back.

“Oi!” he feigned offense, stilling his hand and trying his best to cover up the fact that his own heart was racing at the idea that Sirius had been watching him. “I thought we said no looking!”

“You were looking first, poofter!”

Well, there was no arguing with that; he knew it was true. Thus, a beat followed where they both simply stared, knowing they’d been caught, and weighing the pros and cons of what they were each planning to do next. The blankets around Sirius had drifted even lower, and, when he glanced down, James could see the reddened head of his friend’s cock, poking out just past the waistband of his pajama pants. The boy was still fisting it, but his movements, too, had ceased, save for his thumb swirling absentmindedly around the slit at the tip. Of course, they’d seen nearly every inch of each other naked before, but it hadn’t ever been like this. And James still couldn’t figure out why he was so bloody turned on by it…

Experimentally, he used his free hand to tug at his own sheets, pushing them down to his knees. Sirius licked his lips as he watched James shimmy part of the way out of his pajamas and boxers, revealing to him his right hand clasped around his straining prick. After a moment, Sirius did the same and began stroking himself again cautiously, increasing in confidence when the other animagus followed his example.

Sirius’ wasn’t much different, aside from a bit more girth--and yet, James was positively fixated on it as the boy’s calloused hand sped over its length. He tried to pump himself in time with his companion, taking note of how the shaggy-haired boy was staring at his own cock as well whenever he chanced a brief glance at his face. James snaked his other hand down to give his balls a good squeeze, bucking against his palm when he both heard and saw Sirius groan at his actions. His vision was spinning again, but this time it was with the images before him now, of Sirius thrusting into the makeshift hole his fingers had created, practically drooling over James’ own ministrations. His abdomen clenched in lustful agony. He wanted so desperately to touch him. He moaned when he locked eyes with Sirius and saw how he shuddered as that thought seemed to pass between them.

It was actually he who made the first move--somehow, James felt he shouldn’t have been surprised--and scooted over till their sides bumped together. The spectacled boy’s breath hitched at the contact. Suddenly, everything stopped; James froze, uncertain of what was happening. Sirius wrapped his nearest arm around James’ shoulders, threading the fingers of that hand in his messy mop of a hairdo. He leaned forward, simultaneously abandoning his own cock in favor of reaching for James’, but stopped halfway.

“What are you doing?” He didn’t know why he was whispering, but every part of him was painfully aware of the fact that there were only centimeters separating their noses now.

A soft chuckle rumbled in Sirius’ throat. “I’m not really sure, actually...Do you mind?” James didn’t show any hesitance, and so he continued to close the gap, both boys gasping quietly as their lips connected.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments = <3!
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://ohlookagaydraco.tumblr.com/) and [LJ](http://fangqueen.livejournal.com/) as well!


End file.
